In multilayered subterranean reservoirs, well flow profiles, zonal productivities and zonal splits (i.e., fractions of oil, water, or gas) can be determined and used to allocate fluid production and injection rates. For example, production or injection logging tools (PLTs or ILTs, respectively) can be used to measure fluid flow contributions at each reservoir interval or completion interval. Analysis of the PLT data for a production well provides detailed information on which reservoir layers (also referred to as zones) are producing and what type of fluid (e.g., oil, water, gas) is being produced. Similarly, ILT data for an injection well can provide injectivity profiles for the well (i.e., the proportion of injected fluid entering each layer or set of perforations). The PLT/ILT data can be used to update reservoir models and ensure that simulation results match production and injection data. Moreover, zonal productivity and zonal splits information can be used to optimize placement of infill wells by targeting specific zones or used to identify candidates for production optimization (e.g., well intervention, additional perforations, re-perforating, zonal shut-offs) by diagnosing problems in well injectivity or productivity.
Numerous methodologies have been utilized to compute zonal injectivity/productivity and zonal splits. These methodologies often vary depending on quality and availability of data (e.g., PLT/ILT, permeability, porosity), and are currently performed manually. For example, such methodologies typically require engineers/operators to manually examine log and test data to determine the fraction of production from well zones based on various correlations, PLT/ILT data, and static reservoir/zonal data calculations. After fractions are determined, they are applied to split well injection and production to the appropriate layers. Each instance that zonal injectivity/productivity and zonal splits are computed, the engineers/operators typically consider what layers are currently open, what well equipment (e.g., sliding side-door (SSD), water injection mandrel (WIM)) is installed down hole, the reservoir properties of each layer, and when the last PLT/ILT profile was run. This interpretation process (e.g., determining what data is useful) and manually inputting this data into the model is often tedious and very time consuming. Furthermore, because the above methodologies are performed manually, the importance of the certain intricacies can be occasionally surrendered as aspects are overlooked or simply undervalued.